This invention relates in general to suspended ceiling systems and, in particular, to a grid system used for supporting such things as ceiling panels, lighting or mechanical services fixtures, or light diffusers used in forming a suspended ceiling system.
More specifically, but without restriction to the particular use which is shown and described, this invention relates to a grid system formed from intersecting main runners and cross T-runners, which are arranged to form the grid system defining a pattern of rectangular openings between the runners from which such ceiling panels, lighting or ventilating fixtures and light diffusing grids may be supported.
As is well known, suspended ceilings may be constructed through the use of a metallic grid comprising main runners intersected by and connected with other runners referred to as cross Ts, for both architectural and engineering purposes to provide aesthetically pleasing interior design and an area for containing mechanical and electrical services for distribution throughout the interior. Such a grid structure provides support for various components of the electrical and mechanical services such as heating, ventilating, lighting and sound absorption.
In order to provide this function, such grid structure must have sufficient structural integrity in order to support the various components of the electrical and mechanical services without interferring with the aesthetics of the interior for which the suspended ceiling is formed. In applications, such grid systems, by which the suspended ceiling is formed, must be constructed on site. To this end the components of the grid system are supplied in standard shippable lengths which must be interconnected at the job site for forming the grid system by which the suspended ceiling is formed. Since the individual elements from which the runners are formed must be interconnected into a grid system, it is essential that the interconnection between the grid forming elements, both in forming the main runners and the cross T runners which intersect therewith, be readily assembled and sufficiently rigid to prevent unintentional or accidental disengagement. Such interconnection must also be sufficiently unobtrusive to blend into the interior design of the ceiling so that the grid system does not detract from the overall aesthetic design of the interior.